oretycoon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Description Achievements '''are one of the mechanics present in Ore Tycoon 2. By completing different tasks and finding certain things, you can earn Achievements. When you earn Achievements, you may get a specific amount of Tycoon Bux. Tiers There are 6 different tiers of achievements, namely Bronze Achievements, Gold Achievements, Diamond Achievements, Ruby Achievements, Emerald Achievements, and Event Achievements. *Bronze Achievements give 1k Tycoon Bux *Gold Achievements give 5k Tycoon Bux *Diamond Achievements give 10k Tycoon Bux *Ruby Achievements give 25k Tycoon Bux. Some achievements do not award Tycoon Bux, however. Event Badges also give additional rewards. While the Emerald Achievements tier exist within the game's code, there has been no released Emerald Achievement as of 1/15/2020. Achievement '''Event Achievements Present/Gift Achievements Bag Achievements 'Trivia' *There is an unreleased Achievements Tier: Emerald *An Achievement List is planned to be added in the future. *You need to have a certain number of Achievements to be able to Broadcast. *Tycoon Master is obtained by getting every Bronze and Gold Achievements. *The Tycoon Master achievement that can be obtained right now is not the original achievement; the first Tycoon Master achievement was retired after the Research N' Achievements Update, was upgraded from Diamond Tier to Ruby Tier, and was renamed to Ancient Master. *Most Event Achievements do not award Tycoon Bux. *The Achievement "I Had To Do It, Or The Voices Wouldn't Stop!" is a reference to the 2017 3D Platformer Game A Hat In Time. **The achievement description is also a reference to a quote of an ''A Hat In Time ''character, The Conductor, which is "A-A MURDER? ON MY OWL EXPRESS?!" **The achievement is also the only achievement with a distinct font. **PlantChampion has confirmed in the PlantStudios Discord Server that this achievement was supposed to be an Emerald tier; however, he didn't like how the color didn't fit the achievement. *The Achievement "How It Feels To Chew Bloxgum" is a reference to the old meme "How It Feels To Chew 5-Gum", wherein a person does something extreme or painful, like headbutting into a door and subsequently breaking it. *The "Access Denied" achievement was supposed to have a normal bronze thumbnail, but the Roblox Moderators denied the thumbnail. *The Remove Item From Box Fanatic achievement was supposed to be named as "Unboxing Fanatic", but Roblox kept on filtering the name. PlantChampion decided to instead name it that way so as to not have the name filtered. *The Developers have confirmed that an Achievement List is planned for Ore Tycoon 2. *The "Broadcaster" achievement used to be a requirement for earning Tycoon Master, until the Broadcast System was abused and had to be shut down. After that, the Broadcaster Achievement was upgraded to Diamond Tier and no longer awarded Tycoon Bux, and it was no longer a requirement for Tycoon Master as Broadcasting required the player to have their chat enabled and to be eligible in a lot of aspects. *PlantChampion never realized that the "Broadcaster" achievement badge (the badge in Roblox) was disabled until he found out that the Broadcaster achievement was not listed in this page due to the achievement not appearing in the Badge List of the game. As of 1/15/2020, earning the Broadcaster achievement will award you the badge. Category:Game Mechanics